Algodón de Azúcar
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y ante aquella descabellada e inesperada acción de Yukihira Sōma, la mente de Nakiri Erina se quedó en blanco.


**"Algodón de Azúcar"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y ante aquella descabellada e inesperada acción de Yukihira Sōma, la mente de Nakiri Erina se quedó en blanco.

 **Nota:** Tengo como seis borradores de historias de **Shokugeki no Soma** y, BAM, terminó haciendo una completamente nueva para estrenarme en la sección, ¡nítido!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ustedes saben que **Shokugeki no Soma** no me pertenece sino a **Tsukuda Yuto** , **Saeki Shun** y la **Shonen Jump** , de mi propiedad el relato no más.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

Nakiri Erina se quedó mirando las espaldas de algunos de sus compañeros y considerados amigos caminar delante de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella, de entre todas las personas, en algo tan poco glamuroso como un festival local?

—Erina-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —Hisako regreso sobre sus pasos para alcanzarla.

—S-sí, es solo que —sacudió la cabeza —no sé cómo permití que me convencieran —negó con suavidad, cruzándose de brazos.

Hisako sonrió de forma tenue mientras la seguía. La idea de que salieran aquel día había sido del enérgico y extrovertido pelirrojo Yukihira Sōma, ahora, la labor de convencerla fue tanto de Hisako, como Yuki y Megumi.

Todo era válido en pos de la labor de brindarle un poco de diversión a la princesa del mundo culinario.

 **-/-/-**

Sōma mantuvo su vista fija en el blanco al que apuntaba con mucha concentración y lanzó el dardo dando en el centro.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el dependiente le dijo que era la primera vez que alguien ganaba en su juego al primer intento.

Recibió de buen agrado el peluche que era el premio sin importarle mucho la verdad y se volvió, notando que ninguno de sus amigos estaban en la vista.

—Hombre, ¿dónde se habrán metido? —se alzó apenas un poco, mirando entre las otras cabezas por si lograba distinguir el rosado cabello de Hisako, el azul de Megumi, el ámbar de Yuki o el rubio de...

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó al ver a Nakiri Erina de pie junto al puesto al otro lado de la calle; mentiría sino se admitía siquiera a sí mismo que le había sorprendido en sobremanera ver que ella les acompañaba, la consideraba una mujer un tanto complicada, quizás la que más de las que rodeaban actualmente su vida.

Colocó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la veía mirar de un lado a otro como una pequeña niña perdida; era una mirada poco común y que él había vislumbrado muy pocas veces en el tiempo que le conocía.

— _Yo_ , Nakiri —la llamó mientras pasaba entre los transeúntes para alcanzarla—. ¿También te separaste de las demás? —los ojos lilas de ella se abrieron en sorpresa mientras un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas de porcelana. Gesto que a él le pareció sorprendentemente adorable.

—¡P-por supuesto que no! –espetó ella recobrando la compostura que hasta hacía poco no había mantenido—. Las demás dijeron que irían por bebidas y decidí esperarles aquí —vio que él dibujaba una _"o"_ perfecta con sus labios.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si les buscamos? Va llegando más gente y no creo que se haga más fácil avanzar —Erina notó el peluche que el pelirrojo llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos, era un conejito rosado con blanco increíblemente lindo.

Sōma empezó a caminar hacia el área donde sabía estaban ubicados los puestos de bebidas, mirando de reojo de cuando en cuando para confirmar que ella seguía junto a sí; no se dijeron nada durante el trayecto pero no era algo atípico.

Algo había cambiado de forma ligera entre ambos desde aquella conversación que habían sostenido a finales de su primer y estrafalario primer año, aquel en que Nakiri Azami había decidido establecer un único esquema para la cocina y al que él junto a sus amigos _(incluyéndola)_ se habían opuesto de forma rotunda.

Las cosas no habían empezado bien para su segundo año, las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar todos ellos solo afianzó el lazo de amistad y para él, algo similar había sucedido entre la princesa Nakiri y él.

Y no es que ella hubiese reconocido su comida al fin, no; tampoco que él creyera que la regla de ella de _"errores no están permitidos en la cocina"_ era algo correcto, pero habían encontrado una especie de punto medio y se sobrellevaban mejor.

—¿Es cierto que vas a aceptar los retos de los chicos de primer año? —Sōma volvió su rostro hacía ella, un poco sorprendido de que ella estuviera al tanto de ello.

—Bueno, hay que incentivarlos, ¿no? —y esbozó esa sonrisa confiada que ella le había visto portar desde que le conocía.

—Eres el segundo asiento, no deberías... —empezó a reprocharle ella.

—Oh mira, algodón dulce —fiel a sí mismo, Sōma ignoró sus palabras y se dirigió al puesto con la misma energía que un chiquillo de cinco años.

—¡Yukihira-kun, estoy hablando contigo! —le espetó ella con ganas de propinarle un golpe que le borrase aquella sonrisa de idiota que ponía cada dos por tres —tienes que recordar tu posición —bufó ella, agitando su rubio cabello.

Sōma le dijo que lo tendría pendiente para la próxima ocasión, pero sus dorados orbes decían que seguiría aceptando los retos que llegarán. Erina lo sabía, ese tipo a pesar de los años, era un insoportable.

¿Cómo era que había depositado su confianza en un idiota como él? Se cuestionó no por vez primera.

—Aquí tienes —Sōma le extendió un algodón dulce —deberías al menos probar algunas cosas de plebeyos —lo dijo sin malicia en su tono pero su mirada era retadora.

Nakiri Erina, ¿comiendo azúcar pura de un palito? Aquello era inconcebible.

—Gracias —aceptó ella el mismo, mirándole con orgullo; ella nunca perdía un reto, si creía que ella no podría con algo como aquello...

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas mordió la pequeña nube de azúcar de color rosado, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de poder tener una impresión, pues el azúcar se evaporaba prácticamente de inmediato en su boca y no es que fuera malo, pero pocas veces había probado comidas que no le hacían imaginar nada.

Aunque aquello no podía ser considerado propiamente comida, pensó.

Yukihira Sōma le miró comer del algodón de azúcar y se inclinó hacia el mismo.

—¿Q-qué se supone qué haces? —espetó ella un tanto alarmada al verlo tan cerca.

—Tomaré un mordisco, solo compre uno —Erina fue a reclamarle pero el ya había hundido sus dientes en la algodonosa contextura y había arrancado un buen pedazo de la misma mientras la miraba a los ojos con algo similar a la malicia.

Erina quiso decirle algo, pisotearlo o insultarlo, pero ante su acción tan fuera de lugar y su inesperada cercanía, le dejo la mente en blanco y con un sonrojo subiéndole hasta las orejas.

¡¿Qué rayos...?! ¡Aquellas cosas solo pasaban en los mangas Shoujo que ella leía...!

—E-eres un... —empezó a decir ella, temblando ligeramente.

—Vamos Nakiri, ni que haya sido un beso o algo así —soltó bastante despreocupado mientras le tendía el peluche que se había ganado antes —anda, tómalo como una disculpa —musitó, mientras con su mano libre se rascaba la nuca un tanto nervioso por la mirada cargada de fiereza que ella le estaba dedicando en aquel momento.

¡U-un b-beso...!

—¡Eso jamás sucederá, Yukihira-kun! —exclamó ella en un siseo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos —¡jamás! —repitió, haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra.

Sōma parpadeó un tanto confundido hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

—A-ah —se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba en otra dirección —no quise decir que... —la miró de reojo y suspiro, negando con su cabeza —solo olvida lo que dije Nakiri, no es para tanto —y sonrió, moviendo el peluche delante de ella —acepta mi ofrenda de paz —ella tomó el peluche casi de un manotazo y él tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por esa actitud tan infantil que ella le dejaba atisbar a veces.

—¡Que lo tome no quiere decir que te perdone por haber tomado de mi algodón sin permiso! —espetó y Sōma alzó sus manos en rendición.

—Ya luego cocinare algo para ti en compensación —se volvió mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos —las demás se han tardado —sacó su móvil del bolsillo —¡oh, parece que Takumi e Isami ya llegaron! —y le mostró la pantalla donde tenía varias llamadas perdidas de pocos minutos atrás del mayor de los Aldini.

Erina fue a decirle algo sobre su falta de consideración al no responder la llamada, pero alguien la llamó, evitando que dijera nada.

—¡Erina-cchi! —ambos se volvieron a mirar en dirección a Yuki.

—¡Lamentamos la tardanza, Erina-sama, Yukihira-kun! —Hisako llegó algo agitada —había un montón de gente.

—Y encontramos a Mito-san y a Ryoko-san —señaló Megumi con un poco de nerviosismo detrás de sí a las jóvenes que se acercaban.

Erina miró al pelirrojo saludarlas con la soltura de siempre y anunciar con despreocupación que iría a alcanzar a los hermanos Aldini.

Decidieron que los esperarían cerca del pequeño puente que llevaba hasta el lugar donde verían los fuegos artificiales. Mientras las demás hablaban de que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y qué harían en aquellos días Hisako aprovecho para acercarse a Erina para hablarle, la notaba un tanto distraída.

—Erina-sama, ¿no se ha divertido? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Ah, no, no es eso —Erina miró la miró y negó con su cabeza —si que lo he pasado bien —admitió en voz baja, desviando su mirada al suelo.

Hisako sonrió con alivio, le alegraba que ella lo hubiera pasado bien.

—Por cierto, Erina-sama, ¿me permite tirarle ese palito...? —y señaló el palito en la mano derecha que ella aún sostenía, Erina no se había percatado que aún tenía el susodicho palito del algodón dulce consigo y enrojeció al recordar lo que había pasado gracias al mismo.

—¡N-no! ¡Ya lo hago yo! —Erina se detuvo junto al bote de basura y echó allí el palito casi con ira, Hisako no pensaba preguntar qué había pasado con el mismo y menos sobre el peluche al que su jefa y amiga se aferraba.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en aquellos tres años que tenían estudiando juntos, cambios de percepciones, nuevas amistades y emociones vividas, pero Hisako estaba segura que el cambio más inesperado _(para todos)_ había sido la sutil muestra de confianza que tanto Erina como Sōma se demostraban el uno al otro y ella no dudaba que esto podría algún día llevarlos a algo más, pero...

—¡Nakiri, Hishoko! —escucharon la voz inconfundible del pelirrojo Yukihira llamarles y justo de inmediato la reprimenda por parte del mayor de los Aldini por estar de escandaloso.

Hisako suspiro con resignación y vio que Erina negaba suavemente con su cabeza.

—Yukihira-kun, eres un idiota —le pareció escucharla murmurar mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte el peluche entre sus brazos.

Pero quizás aún faltaba mucho más para que esos dos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos o quién sabe, quizás no faltará tanto.

 **—Fin—**

 **[30-31/05/2016]**

Bueno, yo hice una cosa rara ahí _(uhm...)_ pero igual, yo lo único que quería escribir era cuando Sōma se comía del algodón, así que bueno xD.

Lamento el **MUY** posible **OOC** _(?)_ , trate en la medida de lo posible de que quedarán lo más centrados posibles, pero... T_T. Al menos me estrené en la sección y espero poder escribir más en ella :)

Como habrán notado _(o quizás no xD)_ , hice que ellos ya estuvieran cursando su último año en **Tootsuki** y la lucha contra **Azami** concluyó a mitad de su segundo año _(o algo así)_ ; la mencionada conversación entre **Erina** y **Sōma** a finales de su primer año es la del último capítulo del manga _(capítulo 168)_ y creo que no queda nada más que añadir _(creo yo xD)_.

Espero que puedan disfrutar del escrito, críticas constructivas y el saber qué les ha parecido, siempre es bienvenido en algún review :D

¡Ja ne!


End file.
